1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damper device capable of selecting a flow passage by opening or closing an opening portion, through which a fluid passes, with a baffle.
2. Description of Related Art
Twin type damper devices having two baffles for two opening portions are used as conventional motor-driven type damper devices for refrigerators or the like. In order to drive these two baffles, a conventional damper device is constituted in such a manner that a gear train connected to a motor, which is a driving source, is provided with an output gear having two rotary shafts extended on both sides in an axial direction. The two baffles are driven by the respective rotary shafts.
In the conventional damper device, since the gear train includes two rotary shafts for two baffles extended on both sides in the axial direction, the gear train is positioned between the two baffles. That is the gear train is positioned between two opening portions. Therefore, respective flow passages communicating with the respective opening portions are arranged to be at considerable separated positions and thus downsizing of a refrigerator can not be attained.
Also, when the refrigerator is provided with a freezing compartment, a cooling compartment and a vegetable compartment, three opening portions communicating with a common cooled-air supply passage are required to be selectively supplied with a cooled air based on a prescribed timing. In this case, it is also difficult to attain the downsizing of the refrigerator because the refrigerator is provided with three baffles.